A Wish of Doom
by krehpeh
Summary: K-Mart was always bullied by her classmates. One day she had enough, she made a wish that changed the world. EXTREMELY AU. Rated T for Language.
1. Ch 1 Good Evening Professor

**NOTE: I Don't own K-mart (I wish I do, if you know what I mean). This is a story about K-Mart, and some other characters with my OC. This is just a test, so if you guys like it, let me know.** And oh yeah, the first statement just below the title (italicized) is a sneek preview of what's up in every chapter.

**CHAPTER I - Good Evening Professor**

"_Suddenly, people began to run around and kill each other" she said without looking at her savior's eyes._

The guy saw her running in the corridor towards the chemistry lab, terrified from what may look like an angry mob chasing her. As he drew closer to the chase, he noticed something different about the crowd. They were all covered with blood, wound, and some decapitated body parts. Not to mention the dead bodies scattered around, including a dead security officer just a few inches away from him.

"What the –", he whispered. He had never seen anything like it before. Though they were like the ones he saw on the movies, mindless human beings walking around without a soul. So before plunging into the scene, he slowly grabbed the pistol from the dead security officer's holster. He checked the magazine for ammo, and luckily, the 12-round 9mm handgun still has 9 bullets left.

Click! – the sound that the gun made because he pushed back the magazine a bit violent. And the dead officer's eyes suddenly opened and it grasped his leg tightly. Terrified, he kicked the officer's arm and he was able to move a bit farther away from him.

One thing he learned from zombie-themed movies is that you need to shoot them in the head. So he aimed for the officer's head, pulled the trigger, and bang! –a loud gunshot echoed in the corridors.

He felt a bit relieved after seeing the officer lying down with blood dripping out of its forehead. But the loud gunshot attracted the mob chasing the girl towards him. Icy chills ran down his spine as he heard the moans of the horde that was coming to get him. He knew he wasn't a sharp shooter so it means he will most likely lose ammo before even hitting a couple of those cannibals.

There was no other weapon around him that he could use. While looking around for arms, he noticed that there is a classroom at the very corridor he's standing on, a regular classroom but with two doors, one at the front, and one at the back. Then the shadows of the upcoming swarm of infected caught his attention, they are getting closer!

Then an idea suddenly struck his mind. Upon seeing the attacking group of infected, he ran inside the classroom and managed to lure all of them inside. Then, he exit the other door, locked it behind him, and ran towards the other door where he entered and locked it up, leaving the zombies trapped inside the classroom. But he thought it won't be long until those brain-hungry creatures will escape because they are very aggressive and they keep on banging the door, but they won't be able to escape through the window because of the metal railings surrounding it. So before everything else goes wrong again, he hurriedly left and went towards the chemistry lab.

Upon entering the lab, he heard loud noises from the back part of the room, as if someone is hammering wood. Jittery, he walked towards whatever is making that noise. As he got nearer, he spotted a female infected beating a large cabinet and it seems that she either wants to destroy it, or wants to get inside it. However, the creature is not aware of his presence so he tiptoed nearer, aimed the gun to its head, and shot it.

"Man! I'm getting really good with this shooting stuff." He mumbled.

"Good? You call that good? That's so noob! It wasn't even after you! It was busy trying to eat me dumbass!" The girl said as she came out of the cabinet.

"Oh, Good Evening Professor." She said with widened eyes. She was shocked when she recognized the man who just saved her.

"Good Evening" the man answered back with a smirk. "So how are you?" he continued.

"Wow, for a professor, you're really dumb. Didn't you see that I almost became zombie food?" she answered conceitedly. It seems that she realized that it's not just a normal school day and she doesn't need to show respect. He's not her professor at this kind of situation, not even in any of her subjects. And besides, he doesn't even know her name.

"Well me too. In fact, I'm the one who saved you from the horde that was chasing you and I'm the one who shot that zombie who wants to make a sandwich out of you" he said sounding very serious.

The girl became silent at the moment and looked away from the professor. She looks as if she was very sorry of what she said earlier.

"And for a college student, you sound like a bystander down the alley." The professor added jokingly. Then he smiled.

Realizing that everything is fine between them and the professor is not mad at her, she smiled back.

"So what's your name?" he asked after seeing her smile.

"K-Mart" she replied. "So do you want me to call you 'Professor' or 'Mr. Wesker'?"

"Just call me Albert." He answered sounding very sure that he wants to be called in his first name. He doesn't want to be addressed formally in an apocalyptic event. "So what exactly happened here?" he asked.

"I don't know. Suddenly, people began to run around and kill each other" she said without looking at her savior's eyes.

"Well then, let's go before those bastards find us again." Albert insisted.

"I thought you killed them?" asked K-Mart.

"I never said I killed them, I just trapped them inside a room." Albert explained. "Now let's go before they break free alright?"

K-Mart nodded in agreement. Then they both ran through the corridor, they passed by the classroom that Albert used to trap those infected. They are still there, but cracks from the door could already be seen and the banging they made might attract more of them. So they ran faster making sure that they would really go far enough from those things. When they think they were far enough, they stopped running and began walking.

"Wait" Albert paused for a moment, then he stopped. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" K-Mart asked bewilderedly.

A sound of a female cry could be heard, as if a girl out there is weeping, scared and alone. Albert was about to go where the sobbing was coming from, but K-Mart grasped his arm.

"What are you doing? Don't go anywhere near that crying girl!" K-Mart warned him.

"Why not? She might be a survivor who needs our help!" He exclaimed.

"Look, I am the zombie expert here. And the video game says, that crying girl will kill you if you go anywhere near her." She explained to him referring her reasons from a video game.

"What? You're a zombie expert just because you confused your video game fantasies with reality? Do you really expect me to listen to your fantasies?" the professor questioned in protest.

"Well if you don't trust me, then go ahead. But I warned you! And I'm not gonna save your ass if you get in trouble." She said while making an annoying pout, but looking very serious.

"Ok, I'll go this way." Albert uttered before he walked down the stairs. He thought he heard the cry from downstairs.

"What?" K-Mart yelled furiously. "Fine! If you wanna die, go ahead!"

K-Mart paused for a moment before attempting to part ways with the professor. She can't make it alone.

"Hey wait for me!" She screamed while running downstairs to catch up with Albert.

"Don't ever leave me like that!" K-Mart commanded him after she caught him just standing there.

"It's gone" Albert mumbled.

"What's gone?" asked K-Mart.

"The crying girl, it's gone." He replied.

"Well, either it's looking for another victim, or my infernal face scared her away." K-Mart commented.

"Wow, for a tough person, you really don't believe in your looks." Albert said while making a confused facial expression.

"Shut up." She snapped. "Anyway, let's go to the school's guardhouse for some weapon shall we?"

"Fine." Albert agreed. "Seeing you without anything to defend yourself kinda bothers me."


	2. Ch 2 Who's That Girl? It's KMart!

**NOTE: Chapter 2 is here! Again, I don't own K-Mart and also the other characters here. Except for Kevin. Carlos and Logan are from a series called 'Big Time Rush' (Spencer Locke was in this show!). And the title is a parody of a series called 'New Girl'.**

**"*" - indicates a flashback**

* * *

**CHAPTER II - Who's that girl? It's K-Mart!**

"_Can I tell him? Can I tell him that I wished for this to happen?" K-Mart spoke to her mind. "No one should know. No one should ever know."_

*K-Mart was just a typical senior college student at St. Kimberly Niegas University, except that she was bullied – a lot. The only thing that makes her feel better is playing zombie-themed video games with her three best friends, the Melegrito triplets: Janna, Jona, and Ginah. They would skip class just to play and they would go to the triplet's house to watch zombie movies. The four of them would fantasize about surviving in a zombie apocalypse, how they would start a convoy and save everyone alive, how they would use weapons to kill those brain-eating freaks, how they would raid abandoned stores for food, weapons, and supplies, and all those stuffs they saw in the movies. Occasionally, they would attend cosplays sporting the costumes of the videogame and movie characters. K-Mart idolizes a videogame character named Rochelle. She would imitate her moves, and she would memorize the character's lines and mimic the way that character speaks. She always dreamed of it to happen, a world without school, without rules, and no bullies. Now how did these dreams become a reality?

A normal school day, nothing unusual was happening around her. It was just another day with their professors blabbering in front of the class and her classmates bullying and making fun of her, especially those three jerks whom everyone called "The Gods". They are the guys who are on the top of the social food chain and can do whatever they want in the school. They are also the ones who started calling her "K-Man", because they think she looks like a man. Each one of them did something very rude to her that day, which made her really upset. Carlos Garcia, he's the dullest of the three. He is the one who put ketchup on her chair, making a red mark at the back of her skirt that it may look like an 'overflow', but he kept denying it although it's very obvious because he's the only one with a ketchup bottle on the side pocket of his backpack. Another one is Logan Mitchell, the guy who put a big white rat inside her bag with a name tag hanging around its neck that says "K-Mouse". It is rumored that he was once a genius but lost his brightness when he became a 'God'. Then there's Kevin Kepley, the self-appointed leader of the pack. The one who made edited photos of her head in a nude male's body and posted it on the school bulletin board. Laughter covered the entire campus, eyes looking at K-Mart like she was some kind of a freak show. And when she closed her eyes, she could see the 'Gods' faces laughing at her and mocking her. She really had enough of the guy's oppressions so she ran into the 5th floor fire exit, closed the door, and wept.

And then these words came out of her mouth: "I WISH A ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE WOULD SWEEP YOUR ASSES OUT OF THIS PLANET!"

"Aaahhhhh!" A scream came from inside. Then more screams came after.

K-Mart moved closer to the door and listened to the screams, the running, and the cries of agony.

"What the hell is happening in there?" K-Mart thought.

Suddenly, someone was pounding the door, or most likely, 'something' is clawing it violently. It was howling like a madman and growling like some sort of animal.

"Stop it you idiot!" K-Mart yelled loudly. But the heavy beating continued and she got scared a bit.

The door is made of wood, so it was just a matter of seconds till it cracked. Little bits of blood were dripping from those cracks and the 'thing' was screeching continuously. Seeing the blood made K-Mart more frightened and she thought something behind the door wants to murder her.

Then after a few more crashing, the 'thing' made a hole through the door. A hole big enough for K-Mart to see what was clawing and pounding the door. Slowly, she peeked through the hole. Only to see something that made her jump of shock and horror. She backed away a few feet from the door. Then the 'thing' suddenly destroyed the door completely.

She saw the creature. It's barely human and has no eyes. It was in a crouching position and ready to attack her. She realized that the creature is blind. Then it made a loud snarl and leaped towards her.

Luckily, she was standing by the edge of the fire exit, so she duct and the creature fell off the edge. It fell from the 5th floor down to the ground.

K-Mart ran inside and saw that not everyone is as lucky as her. Tons of dead bodies are lying around and there's blood everywhere.

"It can't be." She whispered. Then she remembered the wish she made earlier. "Is this for real? Did my wish really come true? How? Is this my fault?" These questions began floating inside her mind.*

"HEY!"

"W-What?" K-Mart said in surprise.

"What's with all of that? You're creeping me out. First you were very silent. Then you started mumbling some words. Is there a problem?" Albert uttered, confused of K-Mart. They were both walking towards the guardhouse when suddenly, she became very quiet. Then after a few minutes, she started talking softly to herself.

"No I'm fine." She answered calmly.

"Are you sure?" You seem very clammy." Albert doubted her answer.

"Yes I'm sure. Now stop interrogating me." She assured.

"Well, were close to the guardhouse. So let's get a move on shall we?" Albert said while pointing at the guardhouse just a few feet away from them.

Albert skipped his way to the guardhouse with K-Mart trailing behind him. Luckily, no zombie was nearby, none of them even appeared while the two of them were on their way to the guardhouse. Strange.

"Can I tell him? Can I tell him that I wished for this to happen?" K-Mart spoke to her mind. "No one should know. No one should ever know."

They're finally at the guardhouse. The light inside it was on. Albert opened the door and walked in slowly. Then K-Mart followed him and closed the door quietly as possible.

"Who's there?" A voice, very familiar to K-Mart, spoke. And seconds later, footsteps could be heard from the stairs, and a shadow of a person could be seen.

K-Mart's eyes were widened as the person emerged from the staircase.

* * *

**oops! cliffhanger! LOL! **

**by the way, the creature that attacked K-Mart is a LICKER.**

**R&R!**


	3. Ch 3 After Seven Seconds

**NOTE: Here's chapter 3. Enjoy! Again, I don't own most of the characters. Even one of the triplets. =)**

* * *

**CHAPTER III - After Seven Seconds**

"_Why are they still alive?" K-Mart thought as soon as she saw the other two persons she hated the most._

"Oh! Hello there." Carlos said in a cheerful manner, with a foam cup in his right hand. "I thought I heard something came in. Good to see you alive."

"Hey, taking refuge in this guardhouse I see?" Albert said, seeming quite happy to see another person alive.

"Yeah, actually there are five of us here. They're upstairs, so you might go up as well Mr. Wesker." Carlos answered. Then K-Mart caught his eyes. "Hey Dude!" He greeted her.

K-Mart's eyes flashed with anger, fist clenched, and breathing heavily. She knew it was meant as an insult.

Albert went up the stairs while K-Mart stood beside the door, motionless. Then Carlos noticed something.

"Lock the door will ya?" Carlos commanded K-Mart before following Albert upstairs.

K-Mart's wrath increased after hearing Carlos commanding her like she was some sort of a lower life-form.

Violently, she locked the door behind her and walked upstairs stomping her feet a bit loud. Again, shock has struck her as she scanned the faces of everyone in the room. A female janitor with short blonde hair is sitting on a nearby couch. Beside her is a middle-aged guy lying and holding his injured left shoulder. Then she saw Kevin and Logan, sipping something hot from their foam cups.

"Why are they still alive?" K-Mart thought as soon as she saw the other two persons she hated the most.

K-Mart just stood there, glaring at Kevin, who was busy drinking, not noticing her devilish gaze at him.

"Here, drink this." Carlos said, offering K-Mart a cup of hot chocolate.

"NO!" K-Mart shouted, shoving Carlos' arm. As if all her wrath was released through that blow.

Carlos yelped loudly as the hot chocolate spilled on 'the wrong part of his pants' (if you know what I mean). Everyone was surprised. Then Albert and the janitor ran towards Carlos, who was still squealing while holding his 'whole business'. They helped him take off his pants.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I could have been more careful." K-Mart said sarcastically. But inside her mind: "Yeah! That's how I get revenge you bastard!"

Then K-Mart picked up Carlos' pants and threw it out the window.

"You won't need that. It's already stained. We'll just get you a new one." She said, smiling and trying to sound concern. But her thoughts said: "You'll be walking around without pants you loser!" while laughing evilly inside her head.

"Enough of that!" Kevin snapped, he sounds really serious. "I think we all need to get going. Look! He's very sick and he needs medical attention right away." He continued while pointing at the lying man.

"What happened to him?" Albert asked.

"A weird skinless vampire dog bit his left shoulder." The janitor answered.

"They are NOT vampires." K-Mart commented.

"Ok whatever they are, we need to avoid them." The janitor said.

"Yes, so grab something you can hit them with. Then let's get out of here." Kevin said while pumping a shotgun.

"Where did you get that?" Albert asked when he saw the shotgun.

"The police came here earlier when someone called for help. But they all ended up dead." Kevin answered briefly. "There's more weapon here." He added while showing them a desk with a few guns, some policeman club, some ammunition, and a combat knife.

Everyone started arming themselves except for the sick man, who was getting sicker by the moment. K-Mart grabbed a 15-round pistol, which is the lightest gun available, and a club just in case. Albert just supplied some ammo for the gun he got earlier. Oddly, Logan didn't get anything but the knife.

"So how are we going to get out?" Carlos asked.

After seven seconds….

"We're OUT!" Carlos yelled cheerfully. "Good thing they kept the guardhouse just a few feet from the exit gate."

The outside was quiet. Too quiet. There's no one there, not even any undead on sight. But there are still dead bodies and some abandoned cars that could still work perfectly.

"Ok, you guys take a car and drive Mr. David to the hospital. I hope it's still functioning." The janitor suggested.

"Oh, so that's his name." K-Mart commented.

"Yes." The janitor replied.

"Wait, you're not coming with us? After all, it's you who found him." Kevin asked the janitor.

"No, you see, I have a family. I really need to go home right now. I need to know if they're ok." She answered looking gloomy.

Suddenly K-Mart's phone rang. She knew it could be one of the triplets calling her because her phone played a rock music inspired by their favorite zombie-movie.

**K-Mart:** "Hello?"

**Jona:** "K-Mart! Help us please!"

K-Mart could hear crying from the background. She began to worry.

**K-Mart:** "Where are you?"

**Jona:** "In our room. We're hiding all afternoon but I think they sensed us! They killed our parents!"

**K-Mart:** "Ok, I'll save you, just stay hidden until I get there ok?"

**Jona:** "Hurry!"

Then Jona hung up. K-Mart was feeling cold, her heart beating faster, and her face turned pale. She was very close to crying.

"I need to save them." K-Mart told the others.

"I'll go with you." Albert said.

"Ok I'll drive you two to their house." Kevin announced.

"What? Is he serious? Why is he doing this? Is he really helping me save my friends? Or is it just another evil plot of oppressing me?" K-Mart's thoughts are once again floating inside her head.

"What about Mr. David?" The janitor asked.

"Carlos! Logan! Get another car and drive Mr. David to the hospital." Kevin commanded his two companions.

"WHAT?" Carlos and Logan said in unison.

"You know we can't stand each other without you!" Logan yelled at Kevin.

K-Mart was a bit shock of what she heard. "They can't stand each other? How the hell did they manage to be friends?" She thought.

Upon hearing Logan's complain. Kevin gave him a death glare.

"Fine." Logan uttered. Seems he had no choice but to follow Kevin's order. He took Mr. David and tucked him at the backseat in a blue car.

"Call me when you get him there." Kevin told Logan as everybody went on their way. The janitor got a police car, drove it, and disappeared in just seconds

Logan got in the car with Carlos. Mr. David is lying at the backseat. He is getting worse by the moment. He's starting to cough up blood and his skin is getting paler. Logan shot a look at Carlos, who is pouting, arms-crossed, and still has no pants on. Carlos noticed Logan looking at him.

"I'm not talking to you." Carlos scoffed.

"You just did you idiot!" Logan answered sternly.

"Shut your dirty mouth!"

"I will if I see you wearing pants! Oh no wait, you're not wearing one!"

"And you're wearing a horrible one!"

"Moron!"

"Retard!"

Then they started slapping each other's faces, then punching. Suddenly, someone's hand grabbed Logan's neck, choking him.

"NO!" Logan yelped.

Mr. David attacked him and caused him to mess up his driving. Both of them panicked. Logan began swerving and Carlos yanking his seatbelt.

"Shoot him idiot!" Logan screamed. He managed to take Mr. David's hand off his neck, but still attacking him.

Carlos grabbed his gun and aimed at Mr. David. But he dropped the gun because he was stricken by Logan's arm.

"Dude!" Carlos grumbled. Then he looked for the gun underneath him but it's too dark for him to see it. "I can't see it!"

"Just grab the knife in my pock-kk…" Logan barely got to finish his sentence when Mr. David grabbed him by the neck and choked him again. But this time, it squeezed his throat. Making Logan a bit petrified of the pain.

Blood splattered as Carlos sunk the knife at Mr. David's head. Logan pushed him behind while coughing and gasping for air.

"Really? A knife in you pocket?" Carlos slurred.

"That was so close!" Logan said as he wiped his face with a hanky. "Let's take his body out."

"Wait." Carlos thought for a moment.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Can I at least get his pants before we take him out?" Carlos said in a low-voice.

"Gross!" Logan uttered in disgust. "A mall is just close by, just buy a new one. Besides, we don't need to go to the hospital anymore. And there's no way I'm gonna let you wear that." He suggested.

"I sense concern." Carlos said in a mocking tone.

"I sense a fist landing on your face." Logan replied.

"Whatever." Carlos murmured.

* * *

**Can you guess who the janitor is? I know you all have an idea who she is.**

**R&R!**


	4. Ch 4 We're Trapped!

**NOTE: Chapter 4 is here. **

* * *

**CHAPTER IV - We're Trapped!**

"_No" Kevin said as he pumped his shotgun. "We have weapons."_

A deafening silence surrounds the car as Kevin drove K-Mart and Albert towards the triplet's house.

Suddenly, Kevin's phone rang.

**Kevin:** "Yo?"

**Logan:** "Kev?"

**Kevin:** "NOOOO, I'm Carlos." Kevin answered in sarcasm.

**Logan:** "Ha-ha, very funny. Listen, we're gonna drive over to the mall to get Carlos some pants."

**Kevin:** "And Mr. David?"

**Logan:** "He attacked us and we killed him."

**Kevin:** "What?"

**Logan:** "He became one of them! So we didn't have a choice. He almost killed me by the way."

**Kevin:** "Fine. Haven't seen anyone alive yet?"

**Logan:** "No. But we'll also check if that mall isn't overrun by those creeps yet."

**Kevin:** "Ok then, good luck with that. Anyway, I'll call you back, we're finally here." Then Kevin hung up as he pulled over the car at the front of the Melegrito residence.

All three of them grabbed their weapons as soon as they got out of the car.

"Duct!" Kevin cried as he points his shotgun at K-Mart, who yelped before she crouched and covered her ears. Then Kevin shot the female infected behind the blonde and its blood and body parts flew around.

"Thanks." K-Mart said to the black guy.

"Don't mention it pal." Kevin replied as they started to walk towards the front door of the triplets' house.

"PAL?" K-Mart thought as she gave Kevin a devilish glare.

Moments later, they're inside the house. The first floor is silent and zombie-free, but footsteps could be heard from the upper floor. Quietly, the three slowly made their way through the stairs going up. There, they saw couples of infected just being idle. So they shot them simultaneously until nothing's left and luckily, none of them got hurt.

Albert and Kevin scanned all the other rooms while K-Mart went straight to the triplet's room.

"Hey! It's me! It's safe to come out now!" K-Mart called as she entered their room.

But there was no response from the triplets. K-Mart looked for them around the room but she found no one. While doing so, she found a note on top of their bed, beside the note is Jona's phone, which she used earlier to call K-Mart.

"TO K-MART: WE HAVE BEEN EVACUATED. GOING TO ST. AGUIRRE GYMNASIUM. MEET US THERE."

K-Mart was a bit relieved when she read the note. But why did they left a note instead of calling her? Why did Jona left her phone beside the note? Questions began floating inside K-Mart's mind again.

"Hey!" Kevin snapped as he suddenly burst from the door. This made K-Mart yelp in surprise.

"Don't do that again!" K-Mart growled. "Anyway, my friends are saved. They have been evacuated to St. Aguirre Gymnasium."

"So we better head there." Kevin suggested.

Then the three of them decided to go to the gymnasium. As they got out of the house, they were shocked of what they saw. A swarm of infected are rushing towards them, coming from every direction.

"HOLY SHIT!" Albert exclaimed. "BACK INSIDE THE HOUSE!"

They ran back inside the house, locking the door and shutting all the windows. Luckily, the windows have railings so barricading it is not really necessary.

"We're trapped!" K-Mart said.

"No" Kevin said as he pumped his shotgun. "We have weapons."

"Oh sure! We could just shoot all of them 'cause we have infinite amount of ammo." K-Mart said sarcastically.

"I have an idea." Kevin suddenly blurted out.

Without saying another word, Kevin suddenly opened the front door and grabbed K-Mart's and Albert's arm then ran upstairs. They stopped inside a room and locked the door.

"Okay, I'll hold them off and keep them inside while you go through the window and get to the car." Kevin said.

"Wait, Is that some sort of a sacrifice?" asked K-Mart.

"No! If you start the car, just yell then I'll jump off the window." He answered. Then he threw the car key to Albert.

"Good luck!" Albert said.

Then a loud pounding came from the door which means that the horde reached the inside. K-Mart peeked from the window and saw the last infected entering the house.

"It's clear! Let's go!" K-Mart said as she opened the window.

The window was about 12 feet from the ground so jumping was not easy as it sounds. K-Mart jumped first and she landed safely but lost her balance a bit. Albert, on the other hand, broke his leg when he landed.

"Ow!" Albert yelped while holding his injured leg.

Then several gunshots could be heard from where they came from. The swarm of infected managed to destroy the door and got inside the room. Kevin began shooting them with his shotgun. Luckily, a single shot could hit about 3-4 zombies.

K-Mart got to the car and started it. Albert was sitting behind with his leg still hurting.

"Kevin! It's ready!" K-Mart yelled.

After hearing K-Mart's signal, Kevin ran towards the window and jumped carelessly. But before landing on the ground, something sticky suddenly caught him mid-air. That 'thing' wrapped itself around him which caused him unable to move.

"No!" Kevin screamed while he struggled to move.

K-Mart saw 'it'. It was standing on the roof. It looks like the thing that attacked her earlier, but this time, it's a bit larger and it has a long tongue, the same tongue that was wrapped around Kevin.

The 'thing' pulled Kevin up higher so K-Mart got out of the car and began shooting the creature. She hit the creature's head and it died. But she forgot that it was the creature's tongue that was holding Kevin at about 19 feet from the ground.

It was too late. A loud 'thud' was heard as Kevin fell down. His head hitting ground first. He died instantly.

"No! Kevin!" K-Mart cried out loud.

"K-Mart! Get in the car!" Albert yelled. He heard another horde of infected approaching.

K-Mart hurriedly walked towards the car with tears slowly coming out of her eyes. She drove past the approaching horde, hitting some of them in the process.

"I'm sorry." Albert said softly.

"Don't be. It's my fault." K-Mart said. Albert became silent. Then K-Mart let out a loud sigh. "Let's just get to that gymnasium." She said.

"What about the others?" Albert asked.

"What others?" K-Mart replied.

"Kevin's friends. They have to know what happened to him right? And we should probably tell them to go to that gym with us." Albert said while staring blankly at K-Mart.

"We can't do that. I mean, Kevin is the only one who can contact them and I don't have my phone with me." She answered. Albert nodded.

"Where could they be?" K-Mart thought. Then she remembered Kevin. He died because of her stupidity. She was just starting to like the guy. (not LOVE, if that's what you all think)

* * *

**Wow, someone finally died! Well... IS HE REALLY DEAD? **

**Again, the 'thing' that attacked Kevin is another Licker.**

**Next Chapter will focus on Kevin's friends and also, a new character will be introduced... **

**R&R!**


	5. Ch 5 Run!

**NOTE: Here's Chapter 5! And another character by the way...**

* * *

**CHAPTER V - ****Run!**

"_Turn around." The woman commanded._

"Whoa. It's unusually quiet here." Logan said as they stopped by in front of the mall.

"Yeah. And it stinks too." Carlos added while pinching his nose.

Just like the school, the mall also looks abandoned and cars are scattered around. Lights from inside the mall are still working though. Also there's a weird putrid odor surrounding the place.

"I knew it! This place is out too!" Logan growled. Then he noticed that Carlos is smiling like an idiot. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"The mall is not functioning right?" Carlos asked with a goofy grin on his face.

"Yeah, so?" Logan replied.

"So it means that we can get everything we want from there without paying and no one can arrest us." The shorter guy suggested. Suddenly, Logan's eyes sparkled and widened.

"Let's go then!" Logan said with excitement in his voice.

As soon as they entered the mall, they literally ran around grabbing everything they can. They each got a pushcart where they would just throw everything they get inside it. Carlos grabbed more than one pair of pants, some clothes, and a few undies. He also grabbed some for Logan too. Logan, on the other hand, was busy grabbing some food. He opened a box of milk and chugged on it while getting more food. He started with some canned goods, chips, ready-to-eat snacks, some fruits, a ridiculously large amount of milk, and some fruit juice and soda. After getting enough, or just their carts are full, the head towards the car and placed everything in the backseat.

"Milk? Really?" Carlos said after seeing more than 30 box of milk that Logan got.

"What?" Logan replied in an offensive manner. Carlos just shrugged it off.

After putting their supplies in the backseat, Logan noticed that they are almost out of fuel.

"Hey, where's the nearest gas station from here?" Logan asked.

"Actually there's one just two blocks behind this mall." Carlos answered. "Can we go back in the mall? I wanna get some things for Kevin too." He asked.

"Sure! Come on!" Logan replied. Then both of them walked back to the mall, bringing each of their pushcarts with them. Suddenly, Carlos saw something from the corner of his eyes. He turned to see what it is, then he patted Logan's shoulder while his eyes still fixed to the direction of what he see.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Logan…..What is that?" He asked sounding a bit shaky.

"Hey! It's one of those nice-looking vintage car. I wanted one of those since I was a kid. I rememb-" He was cut off by Carlos.

"Not that." Carlos said nervously. Then he pointed his fingers to the thing he's referring to. "That!"

"That's just a big guy dressed like an executioner." Logan explained making a goofy grin. But his grin slowly faded when he began to feel what Carlos is feeling. "Wait…" He observed the 'executioner' again. Then his eyes went wide and chills began to run down his spine.

"W-Well…" Logan stuttered. "T-That is a-a fre-eakishly l-large c-creep-py executioner with r-really hu-uge axe a-and I t-t-think we b-better…..uhm…..'ya know….RUN!" Logan yelled the last word. Then both ran inside the mall without looking back.

"Is he behind us?" Logan asked Carlos, who is a few feet behind him. Both of them are still running as fast as they could.

Just after Logan asked that question, the wall, just a few meters behind Carlos, collapsed revealing the gigantic creature chasing after them.

"He is now!" Carlos growled. Then he let out a girly scream.

The creature was fast, so it's only a matter of seconds before he got close enough to Carlos. Then the giant raised it's axe and striked it at Carlos. Luckily, only the side of the axe hit him. (the same thing that happened to Alice in afterlife before she became unconscious)

Carlos went flying across the corridor and hit the wall, he landed unconscious.

"Carlos!" Logan cried. Then the big zombie striked him too. Like Carlos, he flew across the corridor, but he was still conscious when he landed, his whole body hurts though. He literally cried in pain.

Seeing Logan still conscious, the creature ran to his spot, grabbed him and threw him to a wall. Logan's lip was now dripping blood. Then the unsatisfied giant grabbed him again, but this time, he grabbed Logan's neck, choking the pale boy. The giant held him higher, ready to punch him again.

The huge creature growled as bullets suddenly hit him continuously. It turned around only to see Carlos, now conscious, shooting him. But that was a wrong move for Carlos, shooting that thing just increased its rage which results to 'it' throwing Logan to Carlos, hitting him perfectly.

Carlos and Logan are both lying on the ground, with pain in almost every body part. All they could do was tilt their heads to see the giant. Only to see the executioner holding up his axe and ready to throw it at them. Then they look at each other, they know they're going to die so they closed their eyes.

Then a loud gunshot echoed across the mall's corridor and as they opened their eyes to see what happened, they saw the giant still holding up his axe but now, its head is gone. After a second or two, the now headless creature dropped dead. They both managed to stand up after a while.

"What happened to that thing?" Carlos asked.

"From the looks of it, I think his head was shot and exploded." Logan answered after observing the dead giant a bit.

"Put your hands where I can see them." A female voice coming from behind them said.

The two guys could feel a gun behind their head. So without looking behind, they slowly raised their hands.

"Turn around." The woman commanded.

"Yeah, uhhhm…What if you'll kill us when we-" Then Logan was cut off when the he heard a loud gunshot just a couple of centimeters beside his right ear.

"TURN. AROUND." The woman commanded again sounding annoyed.

They turned around at the same time. They saw a woman with red hair holding two pistols pointed towards their head.

"Now I have one question for the two of you and I want you to answer honestly ok?" She asked. The guys just nodded. "Are you infected?" She continued.

"Uhh no? I think? Logan answered.

Carlos mumbled something very inaudible while smiling like a complete idiot and staring at the woman. Logan snapped his fingers at Carlos, who got back to his senses.

"No." Carlos blurted out. Then the woman put her gun away from the two and smiled at them.

"Great. I'm Claire by the way. Claire Redfield." She said.

"I'm Logan Mitchell and you nearly broke my eardrum." Logan replied.

"Well, you're so annoying. So I scared you a bit." Claire answered back. Then she turned to Carlos. "And you are?"

"Oh Hi, I'm Carlos Garcia" Carlos answered then he extended his arm to shake hands with Claire. But she didn't bother to. Carlos just looked at his hands sadly and disappointed.

"What are you two doing here? Shouldn't you be at St. Aguirre Gymnasium? They're evacuating citizens there." Claire asked the two while they walked towards the mall's main entrance.

"It's a long story." Logan replied. "What about you? What are you doing here?"

"I was heading to that gymnasium but I stopped by in front of this mall because my car broke. Then I heard you scream. So I went inside and saved you. Therefore, you should do me a favor and drive me to that gymnasium." She replied.

"Sure, there's still space for you at the backseat." Logan said.

After some time, the three of them got inside the car. They stopped by the gas station behind the mall and refueled the car. Then they head off to the gymnasium.

"Why are you taking all there stuffs with you?" Claire asked. She was sitting in the backseat with all the stuffs they stole from the mall.

"Oh….you know….supplies….just in case uhmmm….things happen." Logan replied. He doesn't want to tell Claire that they stole it.

"And with the price tag still on?" She said with a smirk on her face. She's holding the price tag of one of the clothes they stole.

"They're brand new!...uhhh….We bought them this morning…before this happened." Logan reasoned out. He's beginning to sweat.

"Sure you did. And now you're acting weird and you're sweating all over." She said as if she's trying to make them tell the truth. Then she made a small chuckle. "And what's with all these milk?"

Logan is beginning to feel that he's being interrogated. He tilted his head a bit to make eye contact with Claire, but Carlos caught his attention. He hasn't spoke for a long while and was unusually quiet.

* * *

**Review pls! It would be greatly appreciated. **


	6. Ch 6 K9 And KMart

**NOTE: Here's chapter 6... Its really just short. But there's a new character here.**

* * *

**CHAPTER VI - K-9 And K-Mart**

"_We came here for the evacuation. My friends told me to come here." K-Mart answered._

K-Mart and Albert finally arrived at St. Aguirre Gymnasium and parked the car beside a K-9 unit van. K-Mart got out of the car and left Albert inside the car. She head for the main entrance and what she saw puzzled her.

"No." K-Mart mumbled.

Instead of an evacuation, they saw a huge pile of dead bodies. Every corpse has bullet holes on their head. Although there are signs that there has been an evacuation because there are tents, medical supplies, and dead bodies wearing hazmat suits are scattered. Then K-Mart heard some rustling behind the tall pile of corpses.

"What happened here?" Albert asked while limping his way towards K-Mart.

"Ssshhhh! Do you hear that?" K-Mart whispered.

The rustling continued and soft growling could be heard. K-Mart decided to peek from behind the corpses and saw the 'thing' that's making the weird noise.

It was a dog. But something is wrong with it. It's whole body look's burned and it's skin is no longer visible. And what's worst, it's feeding on dead bodies. K-Mart realized that the dog is also infected.

K-Mart signaled Albert to keep quiet and hide behind the dead bodies with her, which he immediately followed. Then she took out her gun and aimed it at the zombie-dog and pulled the trigger. The dog dropped on his spot.

That was a bad move. The sound of gunshot attracted the other zombie-dogs lurking around the gymnasium. K-Mart gasped as she turned around. She saw five zombie-dogs just right in front of her and Albert. They are ready to lunge at her.

K-Mart drew her gun at the dogs but before she even got the chance to pull the trigger, five gunshots echoed in the gymnasium and the dogs dropped dead.

K-Mart and Albert stood up in shock. Then a man, the one who shot the dogs, approached them.

"Officer Carlos Olivera, at your service." The man introduced himself with a hand salute.

"Uh…Hi, I'm K-Mart and this is Professor Albert Wesker." K-Mart replied.

"What are you still doing here? This place is crawling with these things." Olivera asked the two while he points to the dead zombie-dog.

"We came here for the evacuation. My friends told me to come here." K-Mart answered.

"They've stopped the evacuation a few hours ago. The infection has reached the gymnasium so the military has no choice but to shoot everyone." Olivera explained.

K-Mart was shocked. She thought about her friends, the triplets. She just hoped that her friends made it before the military began shooting everyone.

"Wait." Albert suddenly spoke. "You're not from around here aren't you?" He asked Olivera.

"Why would you say that?" K-Mart asked Albert.

"His uniform. He's not an officer here. Perhaps from another state?" Albert explained gaining a smirk from Olivera.

"That is true." The officer replied. "I just came here to see my son. But instead, I just found a bunch of flesh-eating creeps."

"Oh…" K-Mart said while nodding slowly. Then there was an awkward silence between the three of them.

"Well, it's been nice chatting with you but I better be going." Olivera said, breaking the silence.

"Where?" The blonde asked.

"To St. Kimberly Niegas University, that's where my son is currently studying. I'm going to look for him there." The officer replied.

"Sir, I'm really sorry to say this but I don't think your son is still alive because that school is already abandoned and overrun by zombies." The professor explained.

"What?" Olivera said with a bit of sadness and anger in his voice.

"That is true." K-Mart said. "Professor Wesker works in that school. I also study there by the way."

Then there was another silence between the three. Olivera suddenly walked away and sat down on one of the chairs in the gym. K-Mart followed him and sat down beside him.

"Hey. It's okay. Your son might be at home when the school was overrun" K-Mart said while rubbing the officer's back.

"No. I already went there. His mom is dead and he's nowhere to be found." He replied. "You know, the last time I saw him, he was only 6 months old." Another silence occurred.

"What's his name?" K-Mart suddenly mumbled.

"What?" the officer clearly didn't hear what she said.

"Your son, what's his name? We're in the same university so maybe I know him." She asked again.

"Carlos. His mother named him after me." The officer replied.

"Carlos Olivera Jr.? Never heard of him." The blonde said flatly.

"No." Olivera replied then he chuckled. "His mom and I are not married. So he's using his mom's surname, Garcia. Carlos Garcia."

K-Mart's eyes widened and her jaw dropped when she heard the name of the officer's son. Before both of them could say anything again, Albert interrupted them.

"Hey, do you guys hear that?" Albert asked.

A very familiar noise passed their eardrums, a female cry. The same cry that K-Mart and Albert heard earlier in the university.

"It's that crying girl again. I think it's following us." K-Mart said nervously.

"Yeah I hear it too. But where is it coming from?" Olivera asked. Then he stood up and took out his gun.

Then, just like the last time, the sobbing disappeared again.

"It stopped." Olivera said.

"I'm getting this weird feeling that the crying girl is just playing coy with us." Albert uttered.

"Well that sounds creepy." K-Mart said. "So…uhh…should we leave now or should we stay here? She asked.

"I say we should stay a bit longer. My leg still hurts." Albert suggested while rubbing his injured leg.

"Let me help you with that." Olivera said as he picked up one medkit.

* * *

**See? short right?**

**Yes, Carlos Olivera is Carlos Garcia's father. It makes sense right?**

**R&R!**


	7. Ch 7 Girl's Van

**NOTE: Sorry it took long for this chapter to publish... Just had some "problems"  
**

**Once again I Don't own all characters.  
**

**Mawmaw is from a series called "Raising Hope", Nicki Minaj is, well, you know her.  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER VII - Girl's Van**

_Suddenly, they all stood up in surprise as they heard a loud crash outside the gym._

Their car suddenly went to halt as one of its tires popped.

"Unbelievable!" Logan growled.

"What happened? Did we popped a tire?" Carlos asked.

"No! The car is tired so it stopped." Logan replied sarcastically. Carlos stuck out his tongue in response.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to wait for some passersby." Claire said. "And I suggest that while we're waiting, let's eat."

The two agreed at Claire's suggestion. They ate some of the stuffs they 'bought' earlier from the mall. After few minutes, a van stopped beside their car and Claire got out of the car, leaving the two guys inside.

"Hey, need a lift?" the driver of the van asked Claire.

"Sure!" Claire said and she made a smirk. Then she called for the guys to get out of the car. "Guys we have a ride!" she yelled.

Logan and Carlos got out of the car, grabbed the stuffs they stole and placed it in the van. After placing everything inside, they got in the van with Claire.

"Thanks miss." Claire thanked the driver of the van.

"It's Jill. Jill Valentine." The driver introduced herself.

"I'm Claire." Claire replied. Then she introduced the guys. "That one is Carlos Garcia." She points at Carlos. "And the uglier one is Logan Mitchell" She points at Logan, who glared daggers at her.

They continued their journey to the gymnasium. Besides Jill, there are also four other people in the van. There's Kim and Paola, two lesbian lovers, a crazy old woman they called Mawmaw, who has Alzheimer's, and lastly, a hooker who claims that her name is Nicki Minaj.

Jill Valentine is a S.T.A.R.S. member. She has been rescuing survivors and taking them to the evacuation center. She has a radio that she is using to track survivors who needed help. The other four people in Jill's van are survivors that she rescued.

"I'm hungry!" Mawmaw suddenly yelled.

"Yeah me too. We've been driving for hours and I haven't had a snack since." the hooker. said

"Well, good thing we "bought" enough food for everyone." Claire said air-quoting the word 'bought'.

"Oh no! They're not taking our food." Logan said to Claire.

"Logan, I think we should share." Carlos mumbled.

"Yes La-Ho-Gan, I think you should share." Nicki mocked.

"Come on Logie." Carlos whispered. Logan hated that nickname.

"FINE! Take it!" Logan blurted out.

Everyone started eating silently. Then a voice coming from Jill's radio suddenly broke their silence.

"_This is KLKB. We have seven people here in need of urgent medical attention. We need help! This is KLKB. Can anyone hear us? Can anyone help us? Please!_"

"Where the hell is KLKB?" Jill asked to no one in particular.

"I know where!" Claire said.

Then Jill started driving towards KLKB while Claire directed her turn-by-turn. Everything went smoothly until…

"Darn it! Road's blocked!" Jill exclaimed.

The road was blocked by abandoned cars scattered everywhere. There's also a few scattered corpse all over the place.

"I know a shortcut. But we'll have to go by foot." Claire suggested.

"That will be quite dangerous." Jill said. But then, Jill thought of something.

"Who among you can drive?" Jill asked.

"Logan can." Claire replied with a smirk. Logan shot her a dirty look.

"Then it's settled." Jill said. "You" she pointed at Logan. "Take the wheel and drive everyone else to St. Aguirre Gymnasium while Claire and I will rescue those people at KLKB."

"Can I come too?" Carlos asked Jill.

"Do you have a gun?" Jill replied.

"Yes." Carlos answered while he held up his pistol to show Jill.

They go by Jill's plan. Logan drove the van to St. Aguirre Gymnasium with the other survivors. Claire, Jill, and Carlos will look for KLKB and help the survivors there.

* * *

"Okay, we need to cut through this cemetery. It's the closest to KLKB." Claire said. Jill agreed. Then they started their journey through the cemetery. Claire leads the way, Jill behind her, and Carlos trailing behind.

Jill got a glimpse of Carlos and noticed that he's a bit shaky.

"You ok kid?" Jill asked as she got nearer to Carlos.

"Y-Yes…it's just…I h-hate cemeteries." Carlos stuttered.

"Don't worry. Those corpse aren't just gonna wake up and grab your legs." Jill said. But just after saying that, a hand coming from the ground grabbed her leg. Carlos yelped in surprise and Claire turned to see what happened.

Jill yanked her leg and managed to get off the corpse's grip. Then suddenly, all the other corpses are rising from the ground.

"Run!" Claire shouted.

All three of them ran while shooting some of the undead they pass by.

"Gate's locked!" Claire yelled. The exit gate of the cemetery is locked from the other side.

"We can climb it!" Jill exclaimed. The zombies, on the other hand, are very close to them.

"You two climb first. I'll hold them off." Claire said while shooting some random undead.

When the two are on top of the gate, they started shooting the zombies that are coming for Claire so she can climb the gate safely. They got on the other side safely.

"There's KLKB!" Claire said while pointing at the structure that has the letters K, L, K, and B written on top of it.

They slowly entered the seemingly abandoned building. All three of them pulled out their pistols so they are prepared for what might happen.

"Hello?" Jill called.

After a few walks, they saw a lady carrying something that seems like a baby. Seeing that the lady is not infected, they lowered their guns.

"Please. Please help my baby." The lady begged.

Then the three of them dropped to the floor as some guys striked the back of their heads.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Logan was literally burning with anger while driving the other survivors to the gymnasium. Mawmaw, due to her Alzheimer's, is being crazy. Nicki sat beside him and started blabbering about random stuffs, making Logan annoyed as hell, even her voice itself is annoying. Lastly, Paola and Kim are just being 'them'. Kissing, smooching, hugging, and 'almost' having sex.

Logan couldn't take anymore of Nicki's yapping. So he burst.

"WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP!" Logan growled at the hooker.

What he did was a wrong move. It only made Nicki a lot noisier. She was now yelling at Logan like a mad woman.

"THAT'S IT!" Logan shouted then he grabbed Nicki's neck and strangled her.

"HEY! DON'T HIT A GIRL!" Paola yelled from behind and she pulled Logan's hair.

Mawmaw didn't really know what was happening but she took off her shoes and began hitting Logan with it.

The little 'fight' made Logan lost control of the van. The van began swerving and car suddenly fell on the side and rolled. Then all of the sudden, they crashed.

* * *

Meanwhile… Again…

K-Mart was just resting inside the gymnasium and Officer Olivera just finished treating Albert's injured leg.

"Thanks." Albert uttered.

"Don't mention it." Olivera replied with a smirk.

Suddenly, they all stood up in surprise as they heard a loud crash outside the gym.

"What was that?" Albert asked.

"Let's check it out." Olivera suggested. Then they all got out of the gym to see what made that crash. They saw a van just crashed to a lamp post and K-Mart was surprised when she saw the person in the driver's seat.

"Logan!" K-Mart yelled.

All of them are unconscious. Logan has blood dripping from the left side of his head. Nicki's face was bloody and her eyes was dead-open. Mawmaw, Paola, and Kim are all covered in blood at the backseat.

"Hurry! Let's take them out." Olivera said.

They took the bodies one by one. Olivera checked if they are still alive by putting two fingers over their pulses. After checking, Olivera carried Logan.

"The others are dead. He's the only one left." Olivera said while taking Logan inside the gymnasium. K-Mart and Albert followed him inside.

"Are you sure that's all of them?" K-Mart asked the officer.

"Yes." Olivera replied.

K-Mart was wondering. "If Logan is here, where is Carlos? Should I tell Logan that Officer Olivera is Carlos' dad? Is Carlos dead?" She thought.

* * *

**I GUESS THE FATHER AND SON WON'T BE MEETING ANYTIME SOON...  
**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. Ch 8 A Savior

**NOTE: Sorry for the late update. I've just been busy with "Just Family : The Middle Piece." Have you guys read it?**

* * *

**CHAPTER VIII - A Savior**

"_I didn't kill him! It was an accident!" K-Mart cried._

Jill moaned as she opened her eyes. She's lying on an old bed. Her hands tied behind her back and her mouth is covered-shut by a tape. She glanced around the seemingly old room.

Jill remembered what happened. She's with Claire, and a young man, whose name she can't remember right now. They we're looking for survivors in KLKB. Then all of the sudden, everything went black as something hit behind her head.

Then Jill heard something, or someone. It was a woman screaming as if being tortured to death. She can also heard some taunting and laughter. Jill tried to look around trying to find out where those sounds were coming from. She found out that the sound was just coming from behind the door. So she gathered all her strength to peek through a hole in the door. What she saw made her shocked and caused a chill ran down her spine.

Five guys are raping a woman with red hair. Claire was screaming for help as she's being raped brutally by those men.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Claire growled. "HEEEELLLPP!"

Jill can't do anything but watch the redhead being sexually abused. Then someone opened the door.

"Looks like somebody wants to join the fun." A woman said. The same woman that was carrying a baby earlier.

Then the woman violently pulled off the tape on Jill's mouth.

"Fuck you!" Jill yelled.

The woman chuckled. "I would LOVE to! But I just finished fucking with your friend." She laughed hysterically.

"Who the fuck are you talking about?" Jill asked.

"Your little guy friend." The woman replied with a smirk. "He's so young but such a screamer." Another hysterical laugh escaped her mouth.

"You're all a bunch of sick individuals!" Jill growled at the laughing woman

"Shut up bitch!" The woman slapped Jill's face.

Suddenly, a motorcycle burst the other door and ran over the woman. Then it stopped and the one driving it took off her helmet, revealing her tough-but-beautiful face and her short blonde hair.

"MOVE!" She commanded Jill.

As Jill bent down, the woman took out a pair of mp5 and began shooting the men surrounding Claire. All the guys dropped on the floor.

Jill ran towards Claire, who's still panting and naked. She covered the redhead with a blanket. Then she turned to the woman that saved them.

"Who the fuck are you?" Jill asked.

* * *

"Where am I?" Logan asked as he opened his eyes.

"Great. You're awake." Officer Olivera said while he's wiping the blood from Logan's head.

"Who are you?" Logan mumbled weakly.

"Officer Carlos Olivera, at your service." The officer replied with a grin.

"Can I speak to him in private?" K-Mart asked Olivera. The officer stood up and left Logan with K-Mart.

"What do you want?" Logan asked. He sounds annoyed.

"Where's Carlos?" the blonde asked.

"Why would you care?" Logan replied harshly.

"Fine! Be that way! But listen to me first. That man over there…" She points to Olivera. "That is Carlos' dad."

"What?" Logan was shaken a bit. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. So I think you should tell him where his son is."

"Honestly, I don't know where he is. He's with Claire and Jill. But they're heading to this gymnasium too. We could just wait for him."

Then there was a brief silence between the two. Then K-Mart stood up to leave.

"Wait…" Logan stopped K-Mart. "Where's Kevin? He's with you right?"

K-Mart just bowed her head down, not looking at Logan's eyes.

"I'm sorry…" She muttered.

* * *

"My name is Alice." The blonde woman replied to Jill.

"I'm Jill Valentine." Jill introduced.

"I'm Claire Redfield." Claire said while buttoning her pants.

"We should get out of here. Come on." Alice said as she started walking away.

"Wait…" Claire spoke up. "Where's Carlos?" she asked.

"That bitch…" Jill said pointing at the dead body of the woman Alice ran over. "Told me that she fucked him."

"What?" Claire asked, confused. "How can a woman rape a boy?"

"I don't know. And I don't want to find out." Jill said making a disgusted expression.

All three of them looked for Carlos. After a few minutes of searching, they found him. His hands and legs are tied on every side of a bed. A scarf was tied around his head, covering his eyes. All of his clothes are scattered around the room.

Alice took out a knife and began cutting the ropes tied around Carlos' hands and legs. Claire took off the scarf that's covering his eyes. Jill, however, didn't even dare to look at the naked boy in front of her.

"Will you please clothe him first!" Jill exclaimed.

After Claire clothed Carlos, who's still unconscious, Alice carried him and they decided to leave the place. Jill found a green car and managed to make it work even without a key.

"How did you do that?" Claire asked Jill.

"Just one of my skills." Jill smirked.

They decided to go straight to the gymnasium. Jill is driving the car, Claire is sitting next to her, and Alice is at the backseat with an unconscious Carlos.

"You girls know this guy?" Alice asked. She's referring to Carlos.

Jill looked at Claire, which seems like a signal to her that she's the one to answer that question.

"I just found him at the mall." Claire said. "Why did you ask?"

"Nothing." Alice replied. "I met him earlier at St. Kimberly Niegas University."

"Small world…" Jill mumbled.

* * *

"YOU KILLED HIM! YOU FUCKIN' BITCH!" Logan yelled at K-Mart after she explained everything about what happened to Kevin detail-by-detail.

"I didn't kill him! It was an accident!" K-Mart cried.

"ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? YOU KILLED HIM! YOU FINALLY HAD 1/3 OF YOUR REVENGE! NOW YOU JUST NEED TO KILL ME AND CARLOS!" Logan growled with tears flowing from his eyes.

"Carlos? Who's Carlos?" Officer Olivera overheard Logan's yell.

"Your SON! Your freakin' SON! And this BITCH wants to kill him!" Logan said.

Officer Olivera turned to K-Mart. He looked at her sternly.

"K-Mart…." Olivera whispered.

"I don't wanna kill your son. I swear." She replied softly while sobbing.

"I believe you…" the officer said. Then he slowly brushed K-Mart's hair with his hands. "But can you please tell me where my son is?"

"Guys! We have company!" Albert suddenly yelled.

K-Mart and Olivera went to Albert's direction. Then Albert pointed at a green car about to park in front of the gym.

K-Mart saw the people emerged from the car; a woman with long red hair, a woman with short black hair, and a blonde woman who's quite familiar to her, carrying a boy, who she easily recognized.

"Carlos…" K-Mart whispered inaudibly.

* * *

**R&R!**

**Yes! Alice was the janitor from chapter 3...**


	9. Ch 9 Start of a New Dream

**NOTE: Sorry for the late update... It's because of this OJT thing! Ha-ha! Anyway... this is chapter 9,...**

**And the last chapter where you'll be seeing Carlos Olivera, Albert Wesker, Logan Mitchell, and Carlos Garcia,...**

**But they will be in the ending though. Ha-ha...  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER IX - Start of a New Dream**

"_Oh no…" Alice mumbled._

"Hey…" K-Mart mumbled to the blonde woman carrying Carlos. "You're the janitor right? What happened to him?"

"Raped…" the woman replied. That made K-Mart's eyes widen in shock and confusion. "And yes, I'm the janitor you met earlier kid."

"It's K-Mart." The younger blonde said. "My name is K-Mart."

"I'm Alice."

"What the fuck happened to my van?" Jill exclaimed as she found her van crashed to a lamp post. She looked inside it and found the dead bodies. She bowed her head down and closed her eyes. She was devastated that the people she rescued died. Then suddenly, she heard someone coughing. She scanned the inside of the van to see who's making that sound. It was the hooker, Nicki Minaj.

"Nicki!" Jill shouted. "Guys let's help her!"

Claire rushed towards Jill and they both helped Nicki out of the van. Olivera was confused. He thought Nicki was dead earlier when he checked inside the van.

"I thought she was dead." Olivera said.

"You know it's rude to leave an unconscious woman inside a crashed van." Claire replied to the Officer.

"I'm sorry ma'am, it won't happen again." Then Olivera made a smirk.

"WHERE IS HE?" Nicki yelled. She's clearly furious.

"Who?" The officer asked.

"THE FUCKIN' JERK WHO CRASHED THE VAN!" The hooker replied in gritted teeth.

"You mean Logan? He's resting inside." Albert answered.

Without saying another word, Nicki raged inside the gymnasium. She saw Logan, who's currently taking a nap. She rushed towards the sleeping boy and grabbed him by the hair, causing Logan to wake up and fall on the floor.

Nicki, still unsatisfied, dragged Logan on the floor by his hair. The terrified boy tried screaming for help but Nicki's yelling and blabbering of nasty word's made him almost inaudible.

Everyone stormed inside the gymnasium when they heard Nicki's annoying shouts. Jill, Claire, Olivera, and K-Mart tried to stop Nicki, but the four of them we're not strong enough to stop a raging hooker.

"Hold him for me please." Alice requested to Albert. Then she handed the unconscious Carlos to him.

Alice, alone, was able to stop Nicki from "almost killing" Logan, who's now whimpering in pain.

"Guys! Ssshhh!" Albert shushed everyone, he obviously heard something. But Nicki continued yelling at Logan.

Claire noticed Albert's shushing and she realized that he's trying to say something but can't say it because of Nicki's large annoying mouth. So, Claire went in front of Nicki and slapped her face really hard, so hard that the hooker's fake eyelashes literally flew away from her eyes.

"Fuckin' blabberin' Bitch!" the redhead growled. That slap made Nicki's face red and swollen.

"You, blondie!" Claire called Albert. "You got something to say?"

"Y-Yes." Albert replied. "I heard a chopper coming. We better head outside."

All of them went outside. Albert was wrong. It's not "a" chopper, but "two" choppers landing down the large field beside the gymnasium.

"Oh thank goodness we're saved!" – Jill

"Oh yeah! I'm finally gonna take a bath!" – Claire

"I've never been on a chopper before." Logan mumbled softly but enough for Nicki to hear.

"Well this will also be your last ride coz' I'm gonna push you when we get up there!" Nicki threatened Logan.

Claire heard Nicki's threat so she went to her and slapped her again, even harder. Jill smirked at the sight. The hooker's face now looks like a swollen tomato.

As the chopper finally landed, two people from each chopper came out. They are all wearing black uniforms and helmets.

The four helmeted-people approached them and took off their helmets. They revealed to be two guys and two girls.

"Hi." One of the guys greeted. "I'm Mikey. I'll be one of your rescuers for today." Then he flashed a smile.

"I'm LJ, at your service." The other one saluted. "And these lovely ladies are Rain and Betty." They he winked at Betty, who smirked at him seductively.

"Enough of that." Rain told LJ sternly. Then she turned to Alice and the others. "Has anyone of you got bitten?" She asked.

Alice scanned her companions one by one. Then she answered. "None of us."

"Ok, all the girls follow me and Betty, while the guys will be with LJ and Mikey." Rain commanded.

Then it's settled. Albert, Logan, Olivera, and Carlos, boarded the chopper with LJ and Mikey. Alice, Claire, Jill, Kmart, and Nicki, are with Rain and Betty. After a few minutes of preparations, the two choppers finally took off.

* * *

At the guys chopper…

"When is he going to wake up?" Officer Olivera asked while staring at the still unconscious Carlos.

"Maybe soon." Albert said. "The girls said he was raped."

"How's that possible?" Olivera asked confused.

"I don't know and I don't want to find out." Albert replied.

"What kind of person would do that to this innocent child?" The officer said.

Everybody was silent until Logan finally decided to spoke up.

"Mr. Olivera." He said.

"Yes?" The officer replied.

"That kid…" Logan said while looking at Carlos. "is my friend….. and your son…. Carlos Garcia."

Officer Carlos Olivera was shocked of what Logan told him.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the girls chopper…

"And where exactly are we going?" Alice asked.

"To New Orleans." Betty replied. Alice gave her a confused look.

"There's no infection there." Betty told Alice. "None 'yet' by the way."

"Wait." Kmart spoke up. "So you mean to say, this city is not the only place infected?" She asked.

"No, it isn't." Betty replied. "It started a week ago in Arklay mountains. Then the infection became suddenly out-of-hands and spread out fast."

"But why aren't we informed about this earlier?" Kmart asked again.

"Because the government didn't want to tell the people about it." Alice explained.

"How'd you know?" The teenager asked Alice.

"I'm a government special agent." Alice said. That made everyone shocked. "I was assigned to St. Kimberly Niegas University. We got some reports of a bunch of sick students there. So I disguised myself as a janitor and investigated. But I was too late. The virus spread quickly before I was able to take control."

"What about your family?" Kmart asked.

"They're gone." Then Alice bowed her head.

"I'm sorry…" Claire muttered.

"Guys, we got a problem!" Rain told them. Then everybody turned to face her.

"What is it?" Jill asked.

"We lost track of the other chopper and the signal's not working either." Rain explained.

"Oh no…" Alice mumbled.

* * *

**Review!**

**Yes, next chapter is an all-girls adventure time,... sorry, but I'm kinda obsessed with these six girls (Alice, Jill, Claire, Kmart, Betty, Rain)**

**Nicki's still alive though =P (she's annoying)**


End file.
